1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a decorative box, and especially to a decorative box which can simulate the action of a conventional sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the structure of a conventional sewing machine, a transverse rotary axis is installed within the sewing machine body. A rotary disk that may be driven by a pulley is installed on one end of the rotary axis, while a longitudinal axis is installed on another side of the rotary axis within the sewing machine body. The longitudinal axis may be driven to longitudinally move forward and backward by the movement of the rotary axis. A needle is fixed below the lower end of the longitudinal axis, through which the sewing machine may perform predetermined work.